1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge device, more particularly to a hinge device with a damping member for damping pivoting movement of a door panel relative to a door frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 to 3 illustrate a conventional hinge device that includes a door bracket 14 secured to a door panel 11, and a frame bracket 13 pivoted to the door bracket 14 and secured to a door frame 12 so as to permit pivoting movement of the door panel 11 relative the door frame 12. The hinge device further includes a first link 21 pivoted to the door bracket 14 through a first pivot pin 26 and to the frame bracket 13 through a second pivot pin 24, a second link 22 pivoted to the door bracket 14 through a third pivot pin 27 and to the frame bracket 13 through a fourth pivot pin 25, and a torsion spring 23 sleeved around the second pivot pin 24 and having a first end 231 secured to the frame bracket 13, and a second end 232 extending toward the second link 22. The second link 22 is formed with a driving protrusion 223 that protrudes therefrom and that abuts against the second end 232 of the torsion spring 23 so as to move the second end 232 of the torsion spring 23 toward the first end 231 of the torsion spring 23 when the door panel 11 is pivoted relative to the door frame 12 from the closed position toward the opened position, thereby accumulating a restoring force for restoring the door panel 11 to the closed position.
The conventional hinge device is disadvantageous in that since the door panel 11 is urged by the torsion spring 23, slamming of the door panel 11 tends to occur during closing of the same.